


A butterfly in a snowstorm

by Ari_The_BL_Shipper



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Childhood Friends, Children, Depression, End of the World, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fear, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Character, M/M, Middle School, Mutual Pining, My First AO3 Post, Past Character Death, Post-Apocalypse, Slow Burn, Swearing, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ari_The_BL_Shipper/pseuds/Ari_The_BL_Shipper
Summary: Yuki and Max were best friends.That's how it's always been.Until the world is thrown into chaos.These two will have to face zombies, cults, friend-group drama, and even their own feelings.Will their love be able to survive the Apocolypse, even after no one else is?Follow Yuki, Max, Sophie, Krystal, James, Lucy, and Zac on their survival adventure!(I succ at descriptions lmfao)RATED M+ FOR A REASON!
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	A butterfly in a snowstorm

~Max' POV~

Yuki wiped the blood off his hand. He threw the stained, filthy shirt aside. He groaned.  
"Filthy Bastard ruined my shirt!" Even though they were just attacked, he was angry about his shirt.  
Max sighed and ran a hand down his face.  
"What's wrong, Max?" Yuki looked at him with his trademark Cheshire grin. "Bastard didn't get you, right?"  
Max sighed and ignored the question.  
"You're no fun today"

\-------------------------------------------------  
Just over a month ago, the world exploded in a sudden bout of disease.  
Everyone who was over the age of twenty just dropped dead on the streets.  
After a week, people gave up on curing it.  
As the young population tried to figure out what to do with the corpses, they all suddenly rose.  
People who were bitten died instantly, and rose a week later.  
Many of the remaining people were forced to live in fear.  
Soon, the older learned to protect the youger, a necessary action.  
Still, even with the protection, the new world was a terrifying place.  
\------------------------------------------------

Yuki was still smirking. Max once again felt jealous of Yuki's ability to stay cheerful. Even though he seemed to accept what was happening, Yuki was a little ray of sunlight 24/7. It was kind of disturbing when Yuki was beating in a zombie's skull and grinning like he was insane. Still, Max was jealous of that joy.

Max looked down at the body in front of Yuki.  
"D'ya think it's dead yet?"  
"Probably not" came Yuki's quick reply.  
Sure enough, like it was commanded to; the body stood up and lunged at Max's face. Max covered his face instinctively, though it's attack was quickly stopped by Yuki's baseball bat.

There was a sickening cracking noise and a splatter of green and red as Yuki finished the job, grinning like a demented cheshire.  
He seemed so animalistic that Max couldn't hold back his shudder from the pure fear that coarsed through his veins.  
"Gross..." Came the blond's reply to the now-definitely-dead body's blood, staining his hands a reddish-green. Max took a second to look Yuki over, his green eyes were sparkling and his hair was moving slightly from the breeze.  
Yuki pushed his hair out of his eyes, grimacing once he realized he had left a streak of zombie goo on his forehead.  
"We should keep moving" Max looked around at the forest. "It's way too dangerous here, in all of this darkness..."  
Yuki nodded. "Too many hiding spots for many unpleasant things" He smirked at Max's widened eyes and shudder.  
Yuki walked off into the trees as Max fumbled around in his pocket for his flashlight. He stepped over the corpse and scrambled after Yuki to catch up.

"Waiit!!" Max yelled, running after Yuki into the night, tripping over his feet.

After quite a long walk through the forest, they stopped at a clearing with a clean-looking river. Yuki sighed and looked up at the space between the trees, gazing lovinly at the view of the moon. 

He looked at Max, smiling softly. Max looked away, blushing slightly, hoping that it was too dark for it to have been seen.

Max looked up at the view as well and said softly; "Let's set up camp here."

Yuki nodded and they unrolled their sleeping bags, set them on the ground, set up some lanterns to help with scouting danger, andthen set up some barbed wire around their camp. Max also pulled out a few rings with keys and attached them to the wire for extra warning. 

"Thanks for carrying the bags, by the way." Max said, settling into his teal sleeping bag.

"Yeah! It's the least I could do, seeing as you always demand the backpack with that heavy-ass wire!" He grinned and settled into his grey sleeping bag.

They both yawned, in sync. Yuki laughed.

"Guess that's our cue to go to sleep"

"Yeah" Max said, taking off his glasses and setting them to his right. Yuki stared off into the night sky.

"Goodnight, Max"

"Night, Yuki. Don't watch the stars for too long"

"Yeah, yeah. I know, mom."

Soon the space behind Max's eyelids fell dark and he slept, peace returning temporarily.

............................................................................

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh welcome to my new story. All original! Please enjoy. If you notice grammer/spelling errors, please feel free to let me know!


End file.
